THE TECHNOLOGY DESCRIBED BY FRANZA ET AL. IS BASICALLY AN ATTEMPT TO CONSTRUCT AN ENVIRONMENT FOR DATA MANAGEMENT AND ANALYSIS TOOLS FOR COLLABORATORS. THE BASIC IDEA IS TO PROVIDE DATA STORAGE FOR VARIOUS TYPES OF EXPERIMENTAL RESULTS AND ANALYSIS. WITHIN THE STORAGE FACILITY, INDIVIDUALS WOULD BE ABLE TO ACCESS THEIR PRIVATE DATA AND MAKE USE OF ANALYSIS AND DISPLAY TOOLS WHICH ACCESS THE COMMON DATA FORMAT PROVIDED IN THE REPOSITORY. TRANSLATORS ARE PROVIDED WHICH TRANSFORM LOW-LEVEL DATA TYPES SUPPLIED FROM INVESTIGATORS LABORATORIES, AND FROM EXPERIMENTAL RESULTS REASSEMBLE COMPLEX OBJECT OR DATA TYPES IN THE REPOSITORY.